


In the Pink

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any reason this woman could want him was unclear to him at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pink

Jason walked into his apartment and knew he wasn’t alone. He slipped out of his jacket, putting it in the closet by the door. Taking a deep breath as he walked through and into the kitchen, he could smell the lavender and jasmine in the air. What he really wanted was a drink but Gideon settled on a cold glass of cranberry apple juice. He thought of grabbing food but there was probably something sweet waiting for him in the bedroom. 

 

Managing a smile, he went and stood in his bedroom doorway. There she was dressed in a pair of powder pink satin string bikinis and a matching pink tank top. The radio played silly love songs and she was eating pizza cut into small pieces. Now his smile was real.

 

“Crumbs in a Washington, DC bedroom can be very dangerous.” He said.

 

“How do you mean?” she sat up on her knees.

 

“Rodents…it’s a problem.”

 

“I’ll clean it all up. Are you hungry?”

 

“No.” Jason shook his head. “You're a sight for sore eyes, Emily Prentiss.”

 

“Where have you been? You left Quantico hours ago.”

 

“I have this thing I do every other Thursday.”

 

“What thing?” Emily asked. She was done with the pizza so she put the plate on the nightstand beside his bed.

 

“I see Nathan Harris.” Jason came into the bedroom.

 

“How is he?”

 

“He’s comfortable. He’s still inquisitive, talented, soft-spoken, and most likely homicidal. He talks about Spencer, comic books, his late father, and the philosophy of Marx.”

 

“I had no idea you were seeing him.” She said.

 

“He told me that he needs to talk to someone who isn’t in a white lab coat. He said he wanted it to be Spencer but he was afraid that he was too sensitive to hear some of the real things that he needed to say. I explained to him that since I’m not a medical doctor there would be no privilege to our conversations. He wanted it anyway…he wants to feel normal.”

 

“He’s not normal.”

 

“No, but he’s never hurt anyone but himself. It’s not his fault he’s sick. He was brave enough to cry for help; he deserves my time.”

 

“OK.” Emily nodded.

 

Jason closed his eyes for a moment. He should have never told her where he was; it was definitely a mood killer. Emily Prentiss in panties should never be ruined with a mood killer. Sometimes he really had no idea how to be her lover. Any reason this woman could want him was unclear to him at the moment.

 

“Come to bed, Agent Gideon.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. It’s been a long day; I'm here so you can end it on a good note.”

 

“I should shower,” he replied. “I always feel antiseptic when I come from those places.”

 

“Want some company?”

 

“No, but I’ll be quick about it.”

 

“Don’t rush on my account.” Emily said. “I’ll be here when you're done.”

 

Nodding, Jason moved toward the bathroom. He hadn’t even taken off his shoes yet but strangely felt that he would be more comfortable getting undressed in the bathroom. Too much had been revealed figuratively so he would keep the literal revelation of himself to himself. God, he was messed up sometimes.

 

“Jason?” Emily’s voice made him turn around just as he reached the bathroom door.

 

“Yes?”

 

She leaped off the bed, rushed across the room and into his arms. Jason let out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Holding her tight to him, feeling her heart beat on his and her breath in his ear…damn she was something special. He inhaled the scent of her skin, knowing as soon as he returned Emily would be naked and she would surrender to him. Perhaps he would surrender to her instead; surely he already had.

 

“You're safe with me.” She whispered. 

 

“I know that.”

 

“What you know in your head and what you know in your heart are two different things.”

 

“Katya,” he slowly extracted himself from her embrace. “I need to take a shower.”

 

“You need to give me a hello kiss.” Emily countered.

 

Jason took her face in his hands, so soft to the touch. His mouth was warm against her as he kissed her several times. He deepened it but pulled away before she could respond. He needed to be clean.

 

“I need to take a shower.” He repeated in his deadpan tone.

 

“OK.” Emily nodded, kissing his face and stepping away. She watched Jason go into the bathroom and close the door. She hated that; she hated that there were doors that would never be opened to her. She hated the moments where it seemed as if no key would ever grant her entry into the corners of his mind. His arms, his bed, perhaps even his heart, but never his soul. It made her want to hate him but how was that fair. How was it fair to her to fall in love with him though?

 

The door slowly opened. Jason stood there, naked, holding out his hand.

 

“Does the offer for company still stand?” he asked.

 

“Always. I can wash your back.” Emily took his hand, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. She didn’t know what she was leaving out there but she thought she knew what she was keeping from running away.

 

***

                                                                                                                           

  
 


End file.
